


Youngblood

by imaginaslarry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaslarry/pseuds/imaginaslarry
Summary: Sangre joven di que me quieres de vuelta en tu vida.





	Youngblood

Debió suponer que su pareja no era la más fiel sobre la tierra, sus amigos se le dijeron una y mil veces pero él prefirió ignorar todas esas advertencias, incluso cuando Fadral (su mejor amigo) vino apenado a decirle que se había acostado con Loki, él rápidamente puso la excusa de "estaban ebrios, no sabían lo que hacían" pero no era así, Fandral dijo que se habían visto a la cinco de la tarde, tomaron té y después de alguna manera terminaron en la cama, aunque su rubio amigo se disculpó, lo terminó corriendo y cortó la amistad que tenía con este. 

Cuando Loki dormía le era imposible no revisar el móvil de este último, decepción era poco, mensajes subidos de tono y fotos de hombres desnudos es lo que se podía apreciar en el celular, y claro, también habían fotos de Loki sin ropa ¿Qué podía hacer? Su corazón era muy débil para abandonarle. Él cumpliría lo que Loki le hizo prometer "ámame hasta el día que muera". Él pelinegro le hizo creer que le pertenecía pero no era así. 

Cuando Loki hablaba con extraños sentía su sangre hervir de los celos, aunque el más joven trataba de tranquilizarlo con apodos cariñosos, y siempre lo lograba. Su paciencia llegó a su limite cuando durante el sexo Loki se atrevió a decir "Stark, no te detengas" está vez no bastaron unas simples palabras vacías para calmar su ira.

—Cariño, yo no quise...ya sabes, últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza por favor...

Thor lo sujetó del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta la puerta, y no suficiente también lo haló por el pasillo y lo obligó a bajar las escaleras para llevarlo hasta la puerta de salida, aunque el pelinegro gritó "por favor cariño, estoy desnudo" no le importó, cerró la puerta, estaba decidido en terminar su relación con Laufeyson. Lamentablemente su enojo sólo duro dos días, al tercer día se encontraba llamando al celular de Loki pidiendo que regresara con él y por supuesto que acepto, Thor sabía que de alguna manera Loki le haría pagar por haberle corrido de su casa, y no se equivocó. 

Cuando llegó del trabajo y subió a la habitación encontró a un hombre sobre Loki, ambos desnudos y pudo escuchar como su pareja gemía por las penetraciones de aquél hombre de cabello largo, se acercó a este para harlarlo sin importar que se saliera bruscamente del ojiverdi, James Buchanan Barnes mejor conocido como Bucky, cuando recién comenzaba a enamorar a Loki había visto al hombre el cuál vivía unos pisos más arriba de Loki. No podía creer que se estuviera acostando con su vecino.

Golpeó su puño una y otra vez sobre el rostro de Bucky, este también le devolvía el golpe y para cuando ambos decidieron separarse tenían el rostro hinchado con sangre, Barnes se retiró por cuenta propia, entonces Laufeyson le tomó de la mano para llevarlo a la cama, fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y comenzó a curar las heridas de Thor mientras sonreía de manera divertida. 

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —dijo en un tono algo extraño ya que el dolor en la cara lo estaba matando. 

—Fue una pelea justa, aunque Barnes salió levemente más herido. 

—Te estaba follando en nuestra propia cama —el único ojo bueno de Thor se posicionó sobre los ojos verdes de Loki—. ¿Cómo te atreves? 

La conversación se dio por terminada al menos Loki se preocupó por limpiarle las heridas con delicadeza. Durante los próximos días Loki le dijo que quería irse de viaje a Canadá, mientras que el se quedó a trabajar la mayor parte del tiempo en su oficina Loki se fue a Canadá durante dos semana, dos semanas en lo único que recibía eran llamadas de algunos minutos por parte del más joven, le contaba lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo y que el lugar se había vuelto uno de sus favorito. Para cuando regresó se comportaba de manera "normal" dejando las fiestas y los coquetos con extraños. Iban a restaurantes a cenar, a veces cuando salía temprano del trabajo llevaba a Loki al parque de diversiones (uno de los lugares que Laufeyson juró jamás pisar porque le parecía un sitió muy simple para una persona como él) incluso comió un algodón de azúcar y pareció disfrutarlo, definitivamente fue un día muy divertido.

Su relación iba tan bien que decidieron adoptar un perro, un Schnoodle una mezcla entre un Schnauzer y Poodle, era un pequeño de coloro negro y durante todo el camino Loki se la pasó diciendo "no puedo creer que alguien haya sido capaz de abandonar a este pequeño tan hermoso" en ningún momento soltó al canino haciendo que Thor le mirara con ternura. 

El pequeño castillo que habían construido se vino abajo cuando en el celular de Loki encontró mensajes de un tal "Tony Stark" dónde decía claramente que estaba preparado para que se mudaran juntos, no lo entendió al principio pero esforzándose un poco logró entender todo. Loki entró a la habitación cargando al perro entre sus brazos, estaba sonriendo pero su sonrisa se borró al ve su celular en las grandes manos de Thor.

—¿Durante estos últimos meses te has comportado como el novio que se supone debiste ser desde al principio porque te irás con alguien más? —los ojos azules de Thor se aguaron pero se rehusó a llorar. 

—Iba a decírtelo, en algún momento

—Te soporté durante dos años, al menos merecía saber la verdad ¿sabes algo? Tu nunca serás capaz de amar a nadie —vió a Loki negar un par veces.

—Te equivocas, te amo y lo sabes perfectamente 

Thor estalló en una fuerte carcajada. 

—Me amas tanto que te acostabas con cualquiera que se te pusiera al frente, perdí a mi mejor amigo por tu culpa, gaste dinero tratando de satisfacer tus gustos pero nada de eso importó porque al final del día seguías siendo tu 

—Te amo

—Eso significa que cuando estés con todos esos extraños será mi cara el que veas, ya sabes, porque me amas —dijo con sarcasmo. 

—Si pudiera ser diferente...

—Ya vete, tu nuevo novio debe de estar esperándote —se acercó a él para tomar al perro en sus brazos, porque obviamente sería Thor quién se quedará con él, vio a Loki llorar, increíble, Laufeyson llorando—. Algún día me querrás de vuelta en tu vida 

Antes de caminar hacia la salida le besó los labios de forma cariñosa luego le miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa rota y se despidió con un "Hasta luego Odinson" al final fue él quién terminó dejándole, aunque le dolía no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, era de la única forma en que su relación podía terminar.


End file.
